She's Not Weak
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: Dana Cruz doesn't get scared. Or that's what she tells her friends. What happens when a certain someone discovers her hidden fear? Full summary and pairing inside. Unusual pairing, you've been warned :)
1. She's not Scared

**Disclaimer ~I don't own Zoey 101 :'( just the situation(s) in the story(ies) blah blah blahhhhh...**

**Summary ~ Dana "Danger" Cruz doesn't get scared. Or so she says. What happens when a certain someone discovers her hidden fear? Will they help her or use it against her?**

**Pairing ~ Chase/Dana - You don't like this pairing, turn back now or read at your own risk!**

**Note ~ Memories/Flashbacks are in italics with quotes. Thoughts are in italics. Mysterious musings/happenings in bold. This is just a little randomness that's been tumbling around plus I have writer's block for my other story -.- Anyhoo... Enjoy!**

**~ xoxo**

* * *

**She's Not Scared**

It was a windy November day in Southern California as Dana Cruz made her way across campus. She was wrapped up in her thoughts not seeing the students move out of her way as she storms to the girl's lounge, the sky turning a dark grey. Wrenching the door open, she hisses plopping down on the couch. The reason for her anger - Logan Reese. She honestly doesn't see why everyone thinks they belong together, they argue. That's it. There's no repressed romantic feelings. Clenching her fists she focuses on the memory that has her in such a mood...

**Flashback 30 minutes ago**

_"Zoey, Quinn, Nicole, Chase, her, Michael, and Logan were in the boy's dorm room 148 Maxwell Hall playing "Confess or Stress." Chase rolled an even, so he had to answer a truth. He was asked if he has a crush on anyone in their group and he admitted yes. Typical, everyone knows he's in love with Zoey. What a waste of a question. Then her turn came up as she rolled an even number. Logan smirked as she smirked back. She looked at her nails idly as someone thought of something to ask her._

_"What are you scared of?" Chase asked from the other side of Nicole. She raised her eyebrows and scoffed._

_"I don't get scared, Matthews." she smirked as he cringed as she said his last name_

_'"Come on Cruz-" Logan broke off at her glare then resumed, "Everyone's scared of something. I am."_

_She raised her eyebrows further almost skeptically_

_"It's true, I fear becoming ugly." She snorted rolling her eyes as everyone shook their heads at him. She held back a **rare** smile of hers as Chase mumbled "idiot."_

_"So?"_

_"So what Reese?"_

_"What are you scared of?"_

_"I don't get scared." She said stubbornly_

_"Everyone does."_

_"Does not."_

_"Does too."_

_Does not."_

_"Does too."_

_"ALRIGHT! Logan she answered the question, leave her alone." The ever so quiet Chase broke in_

_Chase stared at Logan who scoffed missing Dana's silent look of thanks aimed towards him_

_The game went on until it was her turn again as she rolled an even and groaned. _

_"Spiders?"_

_*Snorts*_

_"Snakes?"_

_*Pointed look*_

_"Darkness?" _

_*Rolls eyes*_

_*Heights?" _

_*Dramatic sigh*_

_She stared at the window noticing it getting even darker than it should be for 4:30 in the evening._

_"LOGAN!" Chase and Zoey yelled simultaneously_

_Logan ignored them, "Liar."_

_She stood up, "Excuse me?" she hissed_

_"Li-li-liar!" he goated_

_She lunged towards him knocking him down, "Say that again Reese." she dared him, brown eyes flashing dangerously._

_He looked up helplessly at her as she loomed over him then turned around walking out."_

**End Flashback**

She shook her head clearing her thoughts feeling the couch dip beside her. Zoey.

"You okay Dana?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean" she smirked as Zoey rolled her eyes at her friend. **She's fine.**

She watched her walk off to their dorm room before staring out the window. The sky was now a really dark grey or were those clouds? She really hoped it was just the sky. She got up following Zoey to her dorm, when she got in there she realized she forgot something. Her notebook, she had let Michael borrow. Turning around telling Zoey she'd be back, she made her way across campus stepping up her pace as she heard a rumbling from above.

Sighing with relief when she got inside she headed to 148 Maxwell Hall passing Logan and Michael playing pool. Logan smirked at her as she glared back carrying on her way. She knocked hearing a "come in" from inside opening the door seeing Chase over by the window

"Forgot my notebook" she said looking around as he just stayed where he was playing his guitar by the window.

He nodded signaling he heard her strumming some chords. She looked out the window, forgetting all about her notebook as she saw a flash. Panic rose inside her as she stood frozen in place, her mind elsewhere

**Flashback**

_"5 year old Dana Cruz was in the playroom inside her childhood room as she heard plates shatter against the wall from the other room. She heard loud yelling, she hated when mommy and daddy fought. She clutched the bear her dad had given her for her Birthday as she stared out the window. It was dark and there were big fluffy things in the sky, she was hypnotized as the sky lit up with flashes of light, giggling. A boom frightened her as she hid under a table, the booms symphonizing with the yells from the other room. Running out of the room at the sound of another boom she watched her father walk out the front door. She chased after him calling "Daddy!" but he never turned around or came back. She went to go in but discovered the front door locked as she cried for her mother. Unfortunately her mom couldn't hear her over the thunder and lightning as she curled up in a ball. Alone."_

**End Flashback**

**Boom. Flash. Boom boom. Flash. Boom. **She shook out of her memory but couldn't move paralyzed to her spot as she stared out the window.

**Flash. Boom. Flash. Lights flicker then darkness. Flash. Flash. Boom. **She slowly felt around as a knock caused her to jump. _Thank heavens it's dark so Chase can't see her. _

"You okay?" a voice spoke on the other side of the door

"Yeah" Chase responded and he sounded closer to her than she remembered him being.

**Boom! **That last loud boom pushed her over to the edge as she fell to her knees crawling around and feeling around for a safe place.

"Where is it?" Chase mumbled in the darkness tripping with a bang and feeling his way around.

"AHA! Here you are" he spoke followed by a beam of light shining through the room.

"Dana?" he asked shining his light around finally landing on her in a far away corner. She had her hands over her ears and her eyes were closed as she curled up.

"Dana?" he asked again slowly walking towards her stopping a few inches away kneeling to her eye level. He blinked the light a bit away from her so she could see the brightness out of her closed eyes. She slowly opened her eyes removing her hands seeing Chase in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked her as she stared. A loud boom followed by a crack of thunder made her jump, a whimper escaping her lips as he grew concerned for her. He may not know much about Dana, she's not the most open person. But he does know she's scared.

"Dana, you're okay" he inched his way closer as she jumped again trying to get closer to the wall. "Dana, you're alright. It's okay to be scared." he spoke soothingly as he reached to where he was an arm's length away from her.

"Chase?" she blinked as he stared at her. _She's really scared. She called him "Chase" not "Matthews."_

"It's me Dana." he spoke as another loud boom was heard as she jumped falling forward. On instinct he held his arms out catching her. Without thinking of the risk of being thrown on the ground, he pulled her close. She tensed in his arms at first but another loud boom and flash did it as she fell into his arms.

"It's okay Dana." he said as he nudged her head into his neck as she whimpered as lightning flashed again.

"You don't always have to be strong." he whispered feeling her shake in his arms. At first he thought she was shaking out of fear but as he felt warm tears on his neck, he hugged her close.

"You're safe." he spoke to the crying girl in his arms as she tried to fight the tears making their way down her face.

They stayed like that on the floor as the thunder and lightning continued. He had an idea and took the risk turning off the flashlight.

He helped her up walking them over to the window, turning her around. Her back was to him as he wrapped her in his arms, "Open your eyes Dana." he spoke softly smiling as she did what he said. She stared wide eyed as the lightning boomed causing her to move back further into him as he held her close. They stayed like that watching the lightning light up the night sky and the dorm room. It was breathtaking.

The lights in the room flickered on as Logan and Michael were heard coming down the hallway. Dana mentally cursed them. She liked being in Chase's arms not that she'd ever admit it out loud to him. "Tell anyone and you're dead Matthews" she whispered as she felt his laughing response behind her. "Our little secret" he said kissing her cheek.

The door opened as they separated, Chase going back to his guitar as Dana turned to leave.

"Dana." she turned around as Chase held something out tossing it to her, smiling. She smiled catching it walking out the door.

Students stared at the girl walking down the halls and into the rain with a smile that lit up her eyes. She didn't care, her thoughts only on Chase. She is scared. Chase knows. Her secret is safe. She knows Chase will be there to catch her.

***Shrugs* Like I said, this was just tumbling around in my head. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**~ xoxo**


	2. Falling

**Author's Note ~ Another random idea popped into my head, I think this is gonna be a multi-chapter but not as long as Unlocking Her. Here's Chapter 2 of She's Not Weak! Enjoy :)**

**~ xoxo**

* * *

Dana Cruz was a lot of things, some people knew, some she hid.

She was tough, kind, loyal, cheeky, out spoken, trustworthy, loud, obnoxious, bold, strong, and she fell hard for someone she shouldn't have. There was one thing she wasn't. Weak.

She was making her way across the PCA campus to meet Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole in the girl's lounge when her cell rang,

"Hello?"

"Dana? it's mom"

"Hey."

"I have some news..."

Dana tried to fight back the emotions threatening to knock her over as she listened slamming her phone shut. She stood outside the lounge door peeking in immediately spotting her friends. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turns around seeing Logan, Michael, and Chase. She smirks leading them in as they follow behind her sitting on the couch. She hissed pinching Logan's wrist as he swung it over her shoulder earning a glare from him. She smirked. They were good friends but nothing more. It annoyed her that everyone thought they belonged together. Her and Logan are as good together as Chase and Nicole. She laughed to herself at that mental image of her too-talkative-for-her-own-good friend and her shy-quiet-withdrawn friend. Chase is patient but even he has his limits with Nicole. Speaking of that, she hears shouts breaking out of her thoughts.

"NICOLE!" said friend yelled causing Dana to look at him withholding a rare smile. Chase was staring with a dark green fire in his eyes at Nicole who had taken his guitar when she realized Chase wasn't listening to her. **Never touch his guitar. **Dana watched amused, she's never seen this side of him.

Nicole looked at him innocently before rambling on about a boy dodging his attempts to get his guitar back. Chase drummed his fingers on his leg before turning and walking down the hallway.

"CHAAAASE!" Nicole yelled running after him as Dana cringed hearing his guitar hit against the wall as she turned a corner. **She wouldn't want to be Nicole right now.** They all laughed at that, typical Nicole.

"Chase! You... You... You wouldn't dare!" they heard Nicole screech following the sound. They found them in room 101 as the group bumped into each other falling to the floor. Dana just stared confused as Zoey, Logan, Quinn, and Michael curled on their sides laughing. Dana focused on Chase standing by the window with his hands behind his back as Nicole stuttered, "Y.. Y... You... w.. w... w.. wouldn't... ddddd... dare..."

"Try me" Chase warned daring her revealing what was in his hands as laughter erupted from the group on the floor.

A hair dryer. An expensive one.

He moved closer to the window holding it out as Nicole said some very un-ladylike words holding out his guitar to him as he reached out grabbing it. He tossed her hair dryer to her moving passed her.

"Next time, it's the fountain" he muttered passing his laughing friends on the floor. That did it, laughter bubbled out of Dana. A genuine laugh.

She hadn't fallen, she _is _falling.


	3. Leaving

The sky turned dark fast as they all sat in the girl's lounge, Nicole glaring at Chase. Dana sat between Quinn and Zoey as she was lost in her thoughts about earlier.

**Flashback**

"_Her cell rang as she looked at the caller I.D. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Dana? It's mom."_

_"Oh, hey"_

_"Honey, your father got transferred to a job in France."_

_"Okay?"_

_"We're moving with him to France Dana."_

_Dana hissed tightening her hold on her phone,_

_"Dana-"_

_"Don't Dana me!" she screeched. "i'm not going" she said flatly._

_"Yes you are! You have no choice-"_

_Dana slammed her phone shut ignoring it when it rang again"_

**End Flashback**

"You touched my guitar." Chase said unphased at her glare as she huffed crossing her arms as rumbling was heard from above breaking Dana out of her thoughts.

Dana almost jumped looking out the window warily. Logan noticed her attention elsewhere scooting closer putting his arms around her waist. Bad idea. She grabbed his arm flipping him on his back on the ground.

He smirked, "HA! You do get scared! Dana Cruz does get-" he said ignoring her glare

"I don't get scared!" Dana yelled abstinently glowering at Logan as he stood up. He was still smirking as she lunged at him stopping as a cell phone rang out. She snatched it out of her pocket glaring at the caller I.D. opening it then closing it angrily. It rang again as she snapped it open

"I'm not going." she hissed to the other person, her face getting redder as the other person spoke. She cursed mentally. They gave her a choice - leave PCA willingly or by force. She looked up to meet the worried glances of her friends, even Nicole had stopped glaring at Chase.

"I'm leaving PCA" she whispered plopping down on the lounge couch. Her friends' reactions were immediate.

"What?!"

"You can't!"

"This isn't fair!" it was uproar in the lounge as students looked up curiously.

"I don't have a choice!" she yelled storming out of the room


	4. Confessions Part 1

**Author's Note: I FINALLY was able to update, couldn't log in for a while. Anyways, thank you for reading! **

**~ Dreaming Escape xoxo**

* * *

Dana walked briskly through the students as some wisely moved out of the way of the storming girl as she made it to room 101 slamming the door.

"AHHHHHHHCCCCCKKKKK!" she screamed to the air as she struggled to reign in her emotions. The door opened, revealing Chase, Zoey, Quinn, Logan, Nicole, and Michael. Picking up a pillow she threw it at the wall as the sky outside echoed her with a boom and crack. She picked up another throwing it at the wall again.

"Dana?" Quinn broke the silence as Dana just stared dead ahead at the wall.

"Dana?" she tried again as Dana began pacing around the room mumbling under her breath. The group of friends just watched her pace around the room as Chase picked up the thrown pillows putting them back on one of the beds before stepping into her path.

"Chase..." someone warned but his attention was only focused on Dana as she paced again bumping into him, his arms stretching out to steady her. "Dana?" he spoke looking into her eyes. She seemed dazed at first then her eyes flashed warningly at Chase. She moved out of his arms causing him to lose balance falling into Zoey's sympathetic arms. He was oblivious to the fact he fell into Zoey as his eyes never left Dana's shaking form. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she narrowed her eyes at Chase falling onto her bed throwing her arm over her eyes.

She removed her hand to look up as her bed moved slightly from someone sitting down. Zoey. "Dana tell us what's wrong."

"I'm leaving PCA" she responded with venom in her voice. Seeing Zoey flinch at her words she sighed before talking more calmly, "My dad got a job in France and it would be hard to keep switching back and forth between here and France.." She ended in a whisper as Quinn and Nicole moved to sit next to Zoey. Logan and Michael had moved closer to her bed but stayed standing. Chase had moved closer as well but knelt down to Dana's eye level. She avoided looking at him as an uproar started around her covering her head with her pillow as her friends obliviously talked louder. Chase just watched Dana tuning out his friends. This isn't fair! He reached out to touch her hand covering the pillow as she tensed peeking out. She went back under her pillow to avoid his piercing gaze withdrawing her hand. He sighed walking out of the room soon followed by Michael and Logan.

Sleep didn't come easy for the occupants of Brenner Hall room 101 and Maxwell Hall room 148 as they all somehow made an unspoken agreement to do something for their friend. Dana woke up surprisingly early on a Saturday morning to an empty dorm room. She was leaving tomorrow. She covered her head with her pillow muffling her scram of frustration before slowly getting up getting ready for the day. She spent most of the day packing up her things, she was surprised nobody came in to check on her. And hurt. She had everything packed and was moving it all into a pile oblivious to someone quietly entering the room. She screamed out as a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

"Dana. It's me." She calmed down at the voice as they helped her up leading her out of the room. They walked for sometime until they stopped and the blindfold was removed. She blinked seeing nothing but darkness before realizing she was in a dark room.

"Zoey, what's going-" she was broken off as the light flashed on, friends surrounding her. A banner was up by the window, "We'll miss you Dana!" She fought back the emotions threatening to choke her as she was swarmed in hugs. She played along mingling with people before excusing herself heading outside. A girl walked across the PCA campus finding herself in a familiar hallway. She began to pace as thoughts swarmed in her head. She despised her parents, they were never really there to begin with. Technically they were there and around but they weren't _**there**_. In other words, she had no one to turn to to comfort her. And now these people wanted her to move away from her friends, her home. She stormed in the hallway before bumping into something. Scratch that, someone.

Her eyes flashed as she shoved them against the the wall, pinning them under that Dana stare. Chase watched her as emotions flashed everywhere across her eyes.

"Matthews, watch over those idiots." she began as Chase raised his eyebrow fighting a smile.

"I will Dana" he spoke without trying to break free feeling like there was more she wanted to say. He waited, his patience paying off

"Tell her" she whispered easing her hold on him.

"Tell who what?"

Dana shoved him gently, "Tell _her_."

Understanding flashed in his eyes as he caught her off guard spinning them around, pinning her against the wall.

He spoke with fire, "Tell her _what_?" he asked daring her

Her eyes matched his yet hiding her awe at him standing up to her. "Tell Zoey you love her."

His hands twitched on her arms before slowly adding a little more pressure holding her there. "I'm getting a lecture on love from **Dana Cruz**." he added a little sarcasm before continuing, "You don't know how it feels to love someone you know will never love you back."

Her response was immediate as she moved pinning him to the floor, "I know more than you think _Chase_." she hissed above him. "Tell her. Promise me you will." she broke off whispering

He watched her before rolling them over pinning her down more gently than he had earlier, "I will if you tell _him" _he spoke catching her off guard

She looked at him disbelievingly before narrowing her eyes, "Tell who _Matthews_?"

Chase ignored her Matthews, he figured it out a while back. She doesn't do it to annoy him, she does it to show her affection, not that she'd admit it out loud. "I know what it's like to be scared-" "I'm not scared!" he continued ignoring her outburst, "I know what it's like to be **_scared_** Dana. Tell him." he said before letting her go and walking into his dorm room without giving her a chance to retaliate.


	5. The Flight Part 1

Dana couldn't sleep, Chase's words dancing around her head, "_I will if you tell him." _She placed a pillow over hear head in hopes of shutting his voice up! Before she knew it, it was 4am and her parents will be here at 5. She slowly rolled out of her bed, staring out the window. It was still dark reflecting her mood. She gathered her stuff quietly in hopes of not waking up Zoey and Nicoole. Looking around room 101 for the last time, she bit her lip to keep the whimper from coming out before quietly shutting the door behind her, walking down the dark hallway.

She said goodbye to everyone last night. Knowing she'll hear it from Zoey and Logan for leaving earlier than she said she would, she sat down on the steps waiting for them to come _take_ her away. A car pulled in as she stood up making her way to them. Her dad had gotten out to help her put her bags in the trunk, Dana hissing in warning. **Don't touch my stuff! **He stepped back wisely leaving her to it. Not saying a word she opened the door to the backseat slamming it shut as he sighed driving off. Dana unaware of a person watching unseen in the darkness. Seeing words forming on her mother's lips, she said "Don't." quickly shutting her up watching the trees pass by in a blur.

They arrived at the airport in silence, you could cut the tension with a knife. Dana slowly followed her parents to Gate 177 to France as she made her way onto the plane. Her mom had moved to sit next to her but a glare her way warned her bad decision. She sat next to her husband in the isle behind her. A girl with medium length curly dark brown hair asked if she could sit next to her. Dana just shrugged rummaging through her book bag, seeing an unfamiliar book. She stared puzzled as her companion broke the silence

"Hi, i'm Tabitha." she spoke with a french accent

"Dana" she said without looking up from the mysterious book she held. She studied it cautiously turning it in her hands, it was red and black and the size of a journal. She poked at it and shook it before opening it. She blinked the tears away seeing familiar hand writing on the cover page,

_"Dana,_

_I thought you could use this for your journey and memories. _

_I'm gonna miss you and your sarcastic ways. I'll watch over the idiots and keep my promise. _

_\- Matthews_

_P.S. Tell him!"_

She read the message over and over again, staring out the window as light began to show. She curled on her side in her seat clutching her new journal to her chest, closing her eyes feeling the barrier of moisture building. Surprisingly she slept peacefully even if it was just for 45 minutes as she blinked the sleep and fuzziness away. She tapped Tabitha on her shoulder as the girl looked up, smiling.

"Sleep well?" said girl asked coversationally

"Yep." she responded yawning as Tabitha laughed, "You can go back to sleep, we have 9 more hours." Dana groaned mentally cursing the people in the row behind her. Her friend seemed to sense her mood, deciding to change the subject.

"Pretty book" she said referring to the black and red book Dana was still clutching, bringing a rare smile to her face

"Yes it is. My friend gave it to me" she said trying not to let the overwhelming emotions seep into her voice. Tabitha looked at her understanigly

"Hold onto th-" Tabitha was cut off

"Dana did you get a new book?" a voice asked from behind them as a head peeked over the seat causing the smile to fall off Dana's face.

"Yes." she hissed, her eyes narrowing as the person sighed.

"Dana, I know you don't understand right now but it's for the-" they couldn't finish

"I don't understand?! I understand plenty! I left my friends for _you-" _she hissed on the "you" as the person gasped at her tone before continuing.

"You barely talked to me since the beginning of the school year when you shoved me out of the car! And when you do, you tell me we're moving! I had to leave my friends! I finally made friends who didn't judge me" she said only thinking of Chase at the last part of her statement.

"Dana" a voice broke in as a hand made contact with her face. She hissed glaring at her "father" as he spoke

"That is not the way to treat your-" he couldn't finish as Tabitha started cursing him out

"She has every right to be upset! How dare you!" Tabitha yelled ignoring the eyes watching the four people. He moved to slap her as a person moved in front of her knocking her to the floor.

"Dana!" she yelled concerned standing up as she yanked her away. Flight attendants had come around seeing this asking what happened as multiple voices started explaining in a jumble. They had watched what happened angrily finally being able to break through the crowd standing in front of Dana and Tabitha protectively. An air marshal had made their way through asking the two girls if they were okay before addressing her parents. Dana had come to their defense, despite being hurt by them, they were still her parents. While this was happening she failed to see Tabitha conversing with the two flight attendants nodding eagerly to whatever she was saying.


	6. The Flight Part 2

Dana had moved to sit back in her seat when a flight attendant kindly offered her another seat along with Tabitha. Her parents began to object as the air marshal quickly silenced them. Dana stared at her parents warily as Tabitha grabbed hold of her hand pulling her away. She was escaping... For a little bit...

"Thank you." she said quietly as they sat down as flight attendants offered them anything to drink or eat. The two asked for cokes as a silence fell over them. The flight attendants brought out their drinks and left telling them to not hesitate to call if they needed anything else. Dana began to relax slowly as Tabitha watched her cautiously. Anger flashed in her eyes at the memory.

"You okay?" the girl asked her touching her arm gently

"Yeah." she mumbled watching Tabitha warily

"Why? Why did you do that?" she asked weakly as Tabitha looked at her alarmingly

"No one deserves that Dana. I've come to think of you as a friend despite only knowing you for a few hours." she smiled as Dana smiled softly

"You are a good friend Tabitha" she said smiling knowing full well she'll never see her again. She panicked as she realized her book was missing. Tabitha noticing the look on her face asked her what's wrong.

"Book" Dana said standing up heading to get it as Tabitha held her back Dana glaring at her. She removed her hand calling the flight attendant who came rushing to them. She whispered something into her ear as Dana plopped down sighing. She smiled in thanks as the flight attendant came back holding her book as she reached out holding it close. Tabitha smiled,

"Hold onto them" she said kindly as Dana stared in confusion before realizing what she was referring to as thoughts of Chase flashed through her mind. She's gonna miss him the most. The two chatted idly about randomness throughout the rest of the flight. Dana knew when they landed, she'd have to face her parents. Her cell rang disturbing her day dreams. She let it ring afraid to look as Tabitha took it out of her hand.

"Who's Zo-" she didn't have a chance of finishing her question as Dana grabbed it answering it

"Hi Z-" she couldn't finish as Zoey went off on her, she couldn't fight the smile. Typical Zoey, always mothering her friends. Tabitha watched amused as her friend was silenced listening to her friend on the phone.

"Zoe- Zo- Z- Z- Zo- ZOEY BROOKS!" this brought a laugh out of Tabitha as Dana finally got a word in. Tabitha shook in her seat laughing as Dana told Zoey to say hi to her holding out her phone

"Hi Tabitha!" Zoey said as she responded happy to meet one of Dana's friends. Dana motioned for her to put it on speaker as commotion in the background blasted through her phone. Tabitha laughed as Zoey scolded Dana for leaving earlier than planned without saying anything.

"Zoey, let the girl be." A voice was heard in the background breaking said girl off her mothering rant. Tabitha laughed as Zoey and the person fought over the phone.

"Those are my friends" Dana muttered quietly though Tabitha could hear the affection she tried so hard to hide

Finally a voice spoke, "Dana?"

She smiled hearing that familiar voice, "_Matthews_"

"Dana Cruz! Call me that again and I'll put Zoey back on" Tabitha laughed as Dana faked offense hearing Zoey in the background yelling in agreement. Tabitha watched her interaction with Chase. It was different than hers with Zoey. Tabitha realized _the look_. Dana had a soft spot for the boy, though she probably would never admit it. She could tell he cared for her too from their interaction. Finally Zoey had managed to take back the phone, her scream of victory bringing laughs from Dana and Tabitha. Zoey had started talking to as Dana realized what she was referring to laughing. Chase had followed through on his threat with Nicole's hair dryer in the fountain.

Nicole was heard in the background, "My poor hair dryer!"

Chase retaliated, "You hid my guitar!" Tabitha watched amused as Dana shook her head listening to her friends' banter.

"Never touch his guitar." she mumbled softly

Finally they had to go, shouts of "byes" could be heard as Dana hung up to meet Tabitha's amused expression.

"So... Is it Matthews or Chase?" she asked as Dana laughed quietly

"Matthews is his last name. I like to call him by it, it annoys him." Dana explained as Tabitha shook her head hearing the fondness in her voice

Tabitha had excused herself heading to the bathroom as Dana stared out the window. She misses PCA, the sudden emotions crashing down on her as she blinked the moisture away furiously. The plane finally landed as Dana headed back to get her things, that book never leaving her hands.


	7. Betrayal

The passengers made their way off the plane into the crowded airport terminal. Tabitha watched Dana closely, she'd have to return to _them_. They heard Dana's name being shouted as she jumped but recovered fast. Tabitha smiled leading them over to the person.

"Tabitha" the man spoke seeing his younger sister hugging her as Dana stood back smiling.

"Dana this is, Flynn my brother."

"Nice to meet you Flynn."

"You as well Dana." he said moving to take their bags. She let him, moving out of his reach as he reached out for her book in her hands. Tabitha laughed

"Don't touch the book Flynn" he nodded as he led them out to the car. Dana halted as her name was called out seeing her parents headed their way. Dana flinched slightly, Tabitha moving closer as Flynn watched warily. His sister had been very cryptic in her phone call to him, he could tell Dana was on guard. He knew the signs.

"Dana we have to get going to your new school." her mom spoke breaking the tense silence as her dad moved towards her. Two things happened, Tabitha screeched. Dana was yanked away falling to the ground. Flynn's eyes flashed, Tabitha's hunch was right. She's been hurt. Bad. He moved to help Dana up as she scooted away as Tabitha tried. He smiled seeing Dana take Tabitha's outstretched hand. She at least trusted somebody.

"Dana" her dad said in a hard tone, "We have to leave."

"That's already taken care of" Flynn spoke, "I'm to take her to her new school." Her parents looked shocked

"That won't be necessary" her dad said in a somewhat calmer tone making his way towards Dana and Tabitha as Flynn moved in between

"The school is expecting me to take her in, you have no choice" he hissed as the man stepped back

"She's our dau-" he didn't stand a chance

"I don't care! My sister called me on the plane, somewhat explaining the situation. A flight attendant explained further. She is going with us." her dad roared looking at Dana furiously

"She's your burden now" he hissed as they walked away.

Dana stood still at her father's words. The betrayal and hurt clearly written on her face. Tabitha touched her arm as an emotional wall was being built. They got in the car driving off. Dana laughing as Tabitha and Flynn messed with each other, the laughter not reaching her eyes. They pulled in to her school. She didn't like it one bit. It wasn't PCA. The dean was nice as he showed her around and to her dorm room. Unfortunately Tabitha and Flynn had to leave, Tabitha giving her a hug. An unknown look on her face as they walked off. Dana sighed walking to her room. She's alone.

The sky turned dark immediately as a boom sounded overhead causing Dana to jump. Her mind took her back to the day of the storm at PCA with Chase. She felt an unknown feeling being in his arms, later to figure it out. Safe. She never felt safe before him, there was just something about him and it got under her skin. She was homesick as she turned away from the lighting fighting back the fear reaching for her phone. 7 missed calls, 7 voicemails. 6 missed calls from her friends and one from her mom. She cringed dialing voicemail, Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn rambled on randomly as she laughed. Chase, Michael, and Logan were jut wondering if she landed safely, Chase reminding her of their **deal**. The last voicemail had her cringing as her father yelled screaming he was done with her. She was a mistake, her mother should have aborted her. She snapped her phone shut, throwing it on the bed as lightning flashed angrily outside as she hid under her bed.

She woke up sore, her mind fuzzy until memories flooded through her. That still didn't explain why she was sore. Oh yeah. She slept on the floor under her bed. She groaned regaining her balance as she made her way around her room, a ringing interrupted her actions as she looked at her cell phone answering,

"I thought you were through with me" she hissed scathingly not giving them a chance to respond turning her phone off. Grabbing her book she made her way to the cafeteria. She mentally scolded herself as she looked for blix slowly walking to a table. She didn't get a chance as a voice came over the loud speaker

"Dana Cruz, please report to the Dean's office." Students watched as said girl made her way there ignoring the whispers and gossip entering the glass door. She introduced herself as the secretary asked her to take a seat then called her in a few minutes later.


	8. A Familiar Face

Dana walked in to see the Dean smile up at her gesturing her to take a seat. He sighed as she chose to stay standing.

"How was your first day Miss Cruz?" he asked cordially

"Fine."

"You're excused for the rest of the day to pack your things. You're being transferred to Covington in England."

"England?!" she asked disbelievingly as he nodded explaining

"We have taken on too many students and have to transfer some. We had to begin with the newest." he sounded apologetic

"Okay." she mumbled heading out as the secretary smiled sadly at her

Packing her things with her book attached to her hand, she headed down to the parking lot. One problem.

How was she supposed to get there?

A car pulled in as she was wrapped in her thoughts hearing a door slam. Looking up she gasped.

"Flynn?"

"Nice to see you again Dana" he said smiling helping her with her things and opening the door for her as she sat down. They drove as Dana made an odd request seeing a store as he pulled in. She ran in and stayed in there for about an hour before coming back out.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would take that long." she said fiddling with the thing in her hand

"it's fine. You get what you needed?"

"Yep"

They pulled into Covington as he led her across campus and into the office.

"Dana Cruz" he said to the secretary as her confused look turned into one of recognition as she ushered them into the Dean's office.

"Welcome to Covington Miss Cruz!" the young Dean smiled seeing them as he answered her questions before dismissing them. Flynn stayed behind as Dana walked around trying to find her dorm building.

"Lost?" a male voice asked from behind her. She turned looking at him before explaining her issue. She didn't like him but he offered to help her showing her the way there. Room 127. She struggled opening the door but ended up falling as someone opened it helping her up.

"You must be Dana." a familiar feminine voice spoke as Dana looked up

"Tabitha!" she smiled as she helped her with her things. Tabitha laughed seeing that book in her hands as Dana shrugged sheepishly. A knock had them turning their heads.

"Well Dana, looks like you're in good hands. I hope you enjoy being at Covington" Flynn spoke waving as he headed out.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again." Dana began as Tabitha snickered that look flashing across her face again. As if she knew something Dana didn't.

"You'd be surprised at what you can do when your brother runs the school." she stated smirking in a way Dana admired as she gasped before laughing.

"Tour?" Tabitha asked as she led her out of the room. She showed her the eating area, the library, some classrooms, the computer lab, and the cafeteria.

"Tabitha!" a voice shouted as she groaned

"Colin." she spoke lowly

"Who's this delightful creature?" he asked causing the two girls to growl

"Dana" Dana introduced herself glaring as he laughed

"Feisty! I like that."

"Back off!" she hissed. He reminded her of Logan except Logan was more tolerable and less conceited.

"Colin!" a feminine voice screeched as he hissed. Tabitha laughed walking away with Dana as he glared daggers in their backs.

"That's Kelsey, his girlfriend." Tabitha explained giggling as they made their way back to the room.

Dana fiddled with the small thing as she sat on her bed. She groaned in frustration wishing Quinn was here, she can figure it out. Tabitha looked up from her science book

"New phone?"

"Yeah. Dumb thing."

"Here, let me help." Tabitha held back a smile as she sat beside her

"Iphone 5! Nice!" she said appreciatively as she figured out how to add numbers as Dana turned on her old cell phone to retrieve the numbers. 10 missed calls, 9 voicemails. She put it on speaker as Zoey's voice spoke out

"Dana! Where are you? Why aren't you answering?" She rolled her eyes as Tabitha laughed loudly as more similar voicemails played.

"You have good friends." she spoke as Dana looked down muttering fondly

"Idiots."

They finally added the numbers into her new phone as Dana threw out her old one. She dialed one testing it out.

it rang for a while until someone answered, "Hello?"

She was confused, it was Zoey she called right? Why was Chase answering her phone. She hung up as Tabitha looked at her in surprise. Her phone rang, Zoey. She answered then hung up. Tabitha didn't question her as she recognized the voice as Dana wrestled emotionally. A knock sounded as Tabitha went to answer it. Colin.

"Colin?" Tabitha asked as he just looked past her walking in. Surprised at this she followed him, she heard he goes through girls fast at this school and knew who he wanted next. Dana.


	9. Confusion

"Dana?" he asked in his "sexy" voice.

"What?" overlooking her uninterested tone he went on,

"You're strong. Strong women turn me on." mistaking her face turning red in anger for blushing he moved towards her stopped by a fist to his stomach as her eyes lit with anger.

"I'm taken." she spoke ignoring Tabitha's eyebrow raising as she went on

"He's in America." Tabitha put her hand over her mouth knowing full well who she was referring to. He stormed out of the room muttering "Dumb Americans."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?!" she screamed after him as Tabitha slammed the door turning to look at Dana trying to hide her amusement.

"What?" Dana asked as if she hadn't just admitted something big. Something Tabitha wondered and now confirmed.

"So who managed to capture the heart of Dana Cruz?" she asked knowing the answer

"Nobody, I made it up. It worked, he left me alone." she spoke as Tabitha coughed showing her disbelief. **LIES!**

She just watched as Dana sat on her bed playing around with her book. Tabitha noticed she did that a lot, figuring out a while ago, who said friend was that gave it to her. She talked about all her friends at PCA, she talked less about Chase but she knew Chase took up the majority of her thoughts and heart. Of what she heard, he sounds sweet. Clumsy but sweet. Yes, she had to agree with that nit. She is strong. But Chase is her undoing. They discovered they had all but one class together. Unfortunately for Dana, she had that _one _class with Colin alone. He'd play with her hair as she'd smack his hand away. He'd pass her notes as she just threw them away. He smirked, he liked the chase. The next year passed by but Dana never forgot PCA. A dark blonde headed girl approached Tabitha asking where room 109 was as she walked her there.

"Tabitha."

"Zoey." she said in an American accent. Tabitha shook her head, _not possible_

Dana growled as she made her way to her room as Tabitha walked in. Tabitha had a surprise for her.

"Close your eyes Dana." she said as Dana did what she said and reached for her guiding her out of the room. Tabitha chatted idly finally stopping somewhere as she said Dana could open her eyes. Dana blinked as she gave herself time to get used to the sudden light. She gasped seeing the machine and running towards it.

"Tabitha! How did-" emotions overwhelmed her as she stared at the machine. BLIX! She got an Orange Vanilla sipping it in ecstasy as Tabitha smiled enjoying her friend's reaction. Dana reached for her pointing to it signaling to try it. She got a Peach and sipped it. It is good! Tabitha and Dana made their way to a table after getting refills. Dana was happy, it showed in her eyes as she thanked Tabitha. A person slammed into a chair next to her as Dana spilled her drink. She scowled getting up for another and bringing back napkins to clean up her spill.

"What has you in a mood?" Tabitha asked Colin eyeing him cautiously.

"I'm getting a new roommate. An _American." _he explained as if American is a curse word

Dana took offense to that, "What's wrong with **_Americans_**?" she asked eyes narrowing only to get a glare in return

"Americans are just dumb." he said storming away as Dana hissed almost spilling her drink. Her eyes are playing tricks on her. She blinked and they were gone. Tabitha followed her eyesight and stared in confusion scratching her head. Dana seemed dazed as they walked down the hallways, Tabitha lost in thought following her. They walked into room 127 as Dana still seemed like she was in a trance finally speaking

"I think I saw _him_." she whispered making her way to the window staring blankly out at nothing in particular. She didn't have to ask who _"he" _was. The only person that can make Dana act like this. That can have Dana tripping emotionally. Chase. If he is here, _what _is he doing here in England? The two stared out the window as the sky turned grey. Dana walked back to her bed picking up her phone dialing a number. It rang as she let our a breath of relief hearing a voice, "Hello?"

"Zo-" by her expression and the fact she moved the phone away from her ear, Tabitha knew she didn't get to finish her statement

"DANA!" "How are you? Why aren't you picking up your phone?" Zoey rambled but Dana was on a mission.

"Zoey, can I talk to Chase?" this caught Tabitha's attention as she watched silently sitting on her bed. Chase's voice came over the phone as Dana was blissfully unaware Zoey was holding her phone up to a webcam


	10. Conversations

"Dana?" Chase asked over the phone as Dana sighed in relief. They were still in California.

"_Matthews_." she could practically feel his glare through the phone as she smirked. Tabitha watched amused. She loved seeing the way Chase brought out emotions in her friend, she thinks this is a part of the **real **Dana that she keeps under lock and key.

"How are you guys? Have I missed anything big?" she asked trying to calm her heart rate down.

"Uhhhhh..." *Scratches head*

"Nicole moved away due to Obsessive Male Gender Disorder (OMGD) but she's back-" he broke off as Dana snorted before continuing, "She's now rooming with Stacy-"

"Dillsen?" Dana asked in disbelief

"The one and only." Dana fell on her back laughing. Ironic.

"Zoey and Quinn are still in room 101 with their new roommate Lola." Dana listened as he told the story of how they met and Dana almost fell off the bed in laughter. Tabitha smiled, mentally thanking Chase for the way he affects Dana.

"Logan and Quinn are together" Dana coughed hiccuping

"Quinn and _Logan_?!" she was speechless

"Yep. I never would have imagined it but they are cute together." he mused. Wow she missed a lot.

"I kept my promise." he spoke quietly as Dana froze. Tabitha walked to her slowly sensing a change in her mood

"I'm proud of you Matthews." she spoke lying through her teeth. She genuinely likes Zoey so if she makes him happy, she's happy.

"Yeah well it actually happened by accident." She chuckled at that

"What? You didn't literally fall into her and confess did you?" she asked jokingly

"HAHA!" he said sarcastically, "No, Logan and Michael had trapped me.." she listened as he told the story clamping a hand over her mouth to stop the laughing fit wanting to come out.

"Oh! Please send me a video of that!" she howled in laughter referring to _Chase _slamming _Logan _into a desk.

"Poor giraffe" Chase muttered causing Dana to howl in laughter again as Tabitha held her arms out to catch her if she fell.

"Yeah so she had transferred, then I got cornered accidentally admitting it due to a blasting webcam malfunction. So I followed her only to find out she transferred back to PCA" Dana felt bad for him. It was a total Chase thing to do though.

He broke her out of her thoughts, "I got your gift." Dana sat straight up, the laughter gone replaced by an unreadable expression

"What gift?" she asked fearfully as a memory came drowning her

_"She walked the hallway debating with herself before entering the room and looking around. She found what she was looking for writing a note_

_"Matthews,_

_Tell __**her**__. You never know until you take a chance._

_Don't shy away for once! Better to know than to spend your life wondering._

_\- Dana"_

_She slipped it in then slid out the door."_

"Dana?" a voice brought her out of the memory

"Matthews."

*Glare*

She heard a door slam. Logan.

"I gotta go. Nice talking to you Dana."

"You too Matthews." she said as Zoey came back on the line

"Thanks Zoey."

"No problem Dana. We miss you." her words brought tears but she blinked them away.


	11. The Return

Tabitha watched silently. Dana was hurting but she hid it well. They turned out the lights but sleep didn't come easily Dana tossing and turning. Something didn't make sense. **How was she talking to Zoey one minute and Chase the next if he's somewhere else? **She didn't have time to think as sleep caught up to her. They got up heading to class. Dana scowled entering the classroom ignoring the obnoxious boy sitting in front of him. She tuned him out until she heard him cursing about his roommate

"Dang _American_."

She turned around angrily, "What's wrong with Americans?" she hissed but he couldn't respond

"All students and staff please report to the auditorium in 15 minutes. Mandatory meeting." It was chaos as they exited the room as Dana caught sight of Tabitha and another familiar head. She blinked and they were gone. Tabitha saw her walking passed the crowd finally reaching her as they were swept away in the sea of students. To say the auditorium was loud would be an understatement as Dana and Tabitha gave up trying to talk over the voices. Dana took out one of her notebooks as they talked in writing, Dana's attention half on their conversatin and half looking around the students. It grew quiet as the Dean made his way on stage.

"Covington is closing for a while-" chaos erupted for about 30 minutes before he yelled

"We don't have enough money to stay open currently but we're working on it. Until then, you will be transferred to other schools-" Dana paled. _Not again. _She already transferred twice. "All students have been excused from classes to gather their things and get their new school assignments." Dana and Tabitha could only stare as students flooded out. They heard a yell and hissed

"Yay! No more American!" Dana had enough and lunged but was shoved aside in the rush of students. She finally made her way to her room packing her things as Tabitha followed a few minutes later. Flynn drove them to the airport. Tabitha hugged Dana for the last time as they were separated on different flights. Neither bothered to look at where they were transferring to as the planes took off.

Dana's plane landed as she smelled the familiar salty California air from the ocean. She knew she was going back to California but didn't know what school. Her parents made it perfectly clear no more PCA. She hailed a cab showing the driver the paper with the address to her new school as she settled in for the ride clutching her notebook. She was lost in thoughts as the cab stopped and she got out paying and thanking them. She walked along the sidewalk stopping when she finally looked up. She blinked in disbelief staring at the sign.

PCA. Home. She made her way slowly passing some students making her way towards the familiar building. Entering the girl's lounge she spots Coco.

"Coco" she speaks as she turns towards her

"Dana. Welcome back!" she responded ecstatically handing her room key out to her as Dana smiled walking off.

Room 97, 98, 99, 100, and aha 101. Dana smiled seeing the familiar door making her way in. There were 5 beds instead of 3. 3 singles and 1 bunk. She plopped down on a bed sighing happily. A clattering in the hallway brought her out of her musings as she peeked out to see a girl struggling trying to turn a corner. She walked over to help as the person gratefully accepted.

"What room are you in?" she asked walking down the hallway

"101" a French accented voice answered as Dana looked up. She dropped the bags in surprise causing the girl to look up

"Dana!"

"Tabitha!

They talked as they reached room 101 as Tabitha took the only unclaimed bed. They decided to head down to the lounge, Dana wanted to show her all the Blix flavors as she chose blackberry cherry as Tabitha chose blueberry vanilla.

"Yum!" the girls chorused as Dana drank in ecstasy. The lounge was quiet as students were finding their rooms as they chatted on the couch about their summers,they couldn't believe they were both transferred to PCA. Dana watched out the window seeing a group of familiar people reuniting with each other after the summer. Tabitha noticed her friends' attention was somewhere else as she smiled. That must be Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and another girl. They walked into the lounge as one of them caught sight of Dana.


	12. Reunited

Tabitha watched as Dana was oblivious to her friends' approach

"DANA!" Dana turned hearing her name

"ZO-" she couldn't finish as she was tackled to the floor as her name was shouted again as Quinn, Nicole, and Lola approached joining in the pile on the floor. Tabitha watched amused as Dana pulled her down in the group hug.

"Dana" she spoke introducing herself to Lola

"Lola" the actress responded friendly

They all got up heading to their dorm. Zoey, Lola, and Quinn squealing when they saw Dana and Tabitha were their new roommates. Quinn went to the window looking out across the campus

"So Quinn? You and Logan?" Dana asked sitting on her bed, smiling.

"I know right?!" Quinn gushed as Nicole squealed looking out the window.

"Has anyone seen the guys yet? I know it was only three months but I missed-" she never got to finish as Lola grabbed her hand running out the door followed by the others. Thoughts raced through Dana's head as they ran across campus running into Brenner Hall. They heard arguing running through the hallway, Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and Lola laughing as they neared the room realizing who the voices belonged to

"You had it last year!"

"You had it 6th year, 7th year, 8th year!"

"I'm older!"

"So pretty boy?!"

They stopped, laughing as someone passed by them

"We're not even two hours into the new school year and you two are already arguing!"

Tabitha watched Dana's expression change hearing the new voice. She knew without introduction who the voice belonged to.

Chase.

The laughter got louder as the girls ran the rest of the way

"CHASE!"

"MICHAEL!"

"LOGAN!"

They didn't have time to comprehend who yelled their names as they were tackled screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" falling to the floor.

"I need air!" someone said as laughter erupted but they didn't let go

"DANA! TABITHA! Get over here!" they heard as they were pulled into the tangled mass of arms and legs.

Dana had to cover her ears as comprehension dawned on the boys

"DANA!"

DANA?!"

"CRUZ!?"

She was tossed around in strangling hugs. She finally reached Chase, his arms went around her and his hug was more gentle yet more powerful. Tabitha watched the curly haired boy hug Dana as a smile lit up her face.

He let her go seeing Tabitha

"Chase" he held his hand out

"Tabitha" she responded shaking his hand winking at Dana receiving a glare for her efforts

Her attention was drawn away as everyone introduced themselves. They finally let go of each other standing up. Chase went out in the hallway to pick up the rest of his stuff. He eyed Nicole carrying his guitar

"Off limits. I know where your hair dryers are" he said causing laughter to erupt again as he walked to the single bed claiming it daring Michael and Logan to object. He shrugged as they stuttered causing more laughter. Dana held her sides, she hadn't laughed this much in forever. Tabitha watched as Dana's joy was infectious. They agreed to head to the cafeteria to get some food. Quinn and Logan walked in front followed by Zoey and Lola, Nicole and Michael, Chase, Tabitha, and Dana. Zoey and Lola squealed running to two boys in the distance. Dana watched confused stopping her strides as Lola and Zoey came back.

"This is James" Zoey said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is Vince." Lola introduced as she sat in his lap as Chase did a double take

"Vince? Vince Blake?" he asked raising his eyebrow as Dana's eyes flashed at his tone.

Quinn explained everything even how Vince had changed

"Friends?" he asked stretching his hand to Chase as he shook his hand

Dana was still eyeing Zoey and James cautiously. Zoey noticed about to speak.

"Watch it you dang American!" a voice shouted as Dana, Tabitha, Chase, and Zoey cringed


	13. Darkness

Dana and Tabitha wore similar puzzled expressions seeing similar expressions on Chase and Zoey's faces as they looked to each other questioningly. They didn't have much time to figure it out as he spotted them.

"Nit." he said as Chase hissed, Zoey putting a hand on his arm

"Colon" Chase responded much to the amusement of the gang as he stormed off. Dana was so confused as she scratched her head walking him walk off. She looked at Tabitha who looked just as lost as she is. She glanced at Chase to see he wore a confused expression as well as Zoey. Zoey was watching Tabitha when a look flashed in her eyes

"I knew you looked familiar!"

"Pardon?"

"Tabitha?"

"Yes?"

Zoey laughed, "You remember when someone approached you in England asking where room 109 was?"

It took her a few seconds but understanding flashed across her face, "ZOEY?!

Said girl just smiled as they laughed linking arms heading to sit down as Dana was trying to piece something together. Zoey was in England. "Colon" said something about an American roommate chasing a girl across the world. Understanding whammed into her as she felt dizzy falling down. And she would have had arms not wrapped around her waist preventing her from falling before surrendering to darkness.

"Dana!" Tabitha yelled seeing Chase reach out catching Dana and slowly lowering them to the ground placing her head in his lap. The gang surrounded Chase and Dana, shouts of worry around them. Chase paid them no mind, only focused on Dana. He slowly got to his feet, placing his arms under her knees and neck, lifting her close to his chest walking away. Tabitha realized his intention, walking ahead and opening the glass door for him to walk through. The gang followed him into the lounge as he sat on the couch laying her down with her head in his lap.

"Come on Dana." he whispered down as he watched the girl in his lap moving her hair out of her face. Tabitha watched how gentle he was with her, she could see how Dana could let her walls down around him. He has many to knock down but he can. Zoey had ran off bringing back a cool paper towel handing it to Chase as they all found somewhere to sit around her. He slowly moved it across her face as her breathing calmed down. They waited. Tabitha must have come to the same realization as Dana had covering her mouth to hide the gasp. Chase knew "Colon." He must have been the American he complained about. Zoey must have been the girl he transferred for. She didn't succeed in covering up her gasp as Chase looked at her curiously before looking back down at Dana.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts, "She's not as strong as I thought. What a waste..." she snapped her head up hissing in anger. She moved to lunge as a hand held her back. Zoey. They turned their attention back to Dana worry crossing their faces. She laughed as someone broke the silence grateful for the distraction as the gang started talking about life at PCA.

She was falling for ages in the darkness with no end in sight. Suddenly she stopped as voices jumbled around her. She kept her eyes shut tight as the moisture built up behind her lids.

"- You know how much that thing cost me?!" **Who said that? **

"You touched my guitar" the fog began to disperse as the voices became more clear. She was dreaming as she saw Chase walk around the corner, Nicole yelling after him banging his guitar on the corner

"I hid them so you can't find them." **laughter**

"Touch my guitar again and all bets are off" the fog left leaving a strange calming mist at the sound of that voice

_Chase_

The voice was so close to her, almost as if she could reach out to feel it. In fact she did feel something. A hand was playing with her hair softly as the mist cleared. She frowned, she wanted to go back into that dream not back to Covington. She slowly opened her eyes blinking only to be met with a mist. She blinked away the tears as her vision became more clear. She wasn't dreaming when she looked up to meet green eyes. **Huh? Chase wasn't at Covington.**

"Welcome back." that did it, the mist cleared completely as shouts reached her ears.

"Dana!"

"Dana! You're okay!"

"Cruz!"

She slowly sat up holding her head tipping over as arms steadied her

"You okay?" Chase asked holding his arms out if she fell again

"W... W... What happened?" she asked ignoring Chase's question as Logan smirked

"I thought Chase was the only one who stuttered." he chuckled

"LOGAN!" Chase and Zoey yelled before turning back to Dana

He blushed sheepishly as Dana tried to clear her head.

She looked at Chase in confusion

"What are you doing here? You don't attend Covington" she said trying to piece together what happened

Chase hid his surprise making a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Dana you're back at PCA." she snorted shoving him away

"Don't mess with me _Matthews_."

"Dana. he's not messing with you. I wouldn't lie." Tabitha spoke drawing her attention causing her to look around noticing everyone else. Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Logan, Michael, and... Chase

Dana held her head as it all came back to her.

"Alright, we've all had a big day. I think it's time to head to our dorms." Zoey said taking charge as they all nodded in agreement

Everyone had moved to head their separate ways but Dana hasn't quite gotten her equilibrium back as she stumbled arms catching her.

"Dana have you eaten anything?" Chase asked afraid to let her go as he began leading her the opposite way

"No but I'm not-"

"We'll meet you guys later" Chase said breaking her off as he led her out the door


	14. Breaking Point Part 1

Dana and Chase argued as they made their way across campus, Dana being stubborn as always.

"Chase I'm fine." she said adamantly as he sighed

He stopped walking letting her go

"See?" She smirked that Cruz smirk

"Walk then."

She moved to walk and she walked fine.

"I'm fine." she said in that tone that sent chills down everyone's backs

"Alright. Let's head back then." she smirked victoriously as they turned around. She had to pause every now and then whenever she felt dizzy, they finally made it to the girl's lounge as Chase said bye heading to his dorm. Dana watched making sure he was out of sight before sitting down on the couch to rest for a minute.

"Dana" a voice spoke through the hazy fog as she turned over

"Dana" they said again nudging her as she put her arm over her head sleepily

"Da-" the same voice spoke broken off by a squeal

"Pretty book" a voice said as Dana turned to glare, she gave a yell seeing said book chasing after Nicole.

"NICOLE! Give it back!" she growled chasing after her across campus as Nicole stopped short of the fountain

"Don't do it if you know what's good for you!" she hissed as Nicole moved closer to the fountain

Nicole's eyes glazed in fear, all she wanted to do was get her up off the floor in the lounge. She obviously touched a nerve with the book as she moved to hand it to her, Dana sighing in thanks.

"Look out!" a soccer ball went flying passed Nicole forcing her backwards as her grip on the book released.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dana yelled running forward but she was too late falling into the fountain.

"My book!" she yelled storming after Nicole as she screamed running away from her friend

Chase, Tabitha, Lola, Quinn, and Zoey were walking down the sidewalk when a high screech pierced the air as they saw a figure flash passed them.

"Was th-?" Chase didn't get to finish as another ran by him the force knocking him off balance landing with a thud.

"I can get you another book!" Nicole yelled as they followed the sound of her voice. They found her in room 101 huddled in a corner

"I... i... It ..w w... w... was jj... just aaaaaa... bbbb... b.. bo.. book!" Tabitha paled as she realized what must have happened as the rest looked on in confusion. Only one book meant so much to her that could have caused this reaction... What happened to it?

Logan had come in, "Dana Cruz doesn't read" he said plopping down admiring his reflection in the window.

Tabitha glared as Dana bit out between clenched teeth

"My book!" she hissed as Nicole sank down. Tabitha knew she would never hurt Nicole

Zoey being the voice of reason broke in, "Dana... It was just a book. We can get you another"

"What happened?" Chase found his voice as he moved ready to protect Nicole or Dana, most likely Nicole

"She had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge where we found her. We tried waking her up but she ignored our attempts so I saw a book next to her grabbing it. She rolled over then she just snapped. It was just a book. Anyway... she had charged at me and I ran to the fountain. I was gonna give it back to her when a soccer ball came past my head I fell backwards, the book falling in the fountain." Nicole explained holding her hands up

"_Just _a book?" Dana screeched lunging as someone pulled Nicole out of the way being tackled to the floor. She hissed trying to break free as arms tightly held her around her waist. Nicole had hid in the closet as the occupants in room 101 watched the two roll around on the floor. Tabitha was impressed and worried. She was worried because she knew part of Dana's heart was that book. She was impressed because Chase was dodging her attempts to break loose and hinder him as they rolled around pinning each other down.

"ENOUGH!" Chase yelled as whispers began around the room. He was worried, Dana was fighting hard. This book obviously meant a lot to her. He finally got her pinned long enough to speak

"OUT!" he yelled calmly as Dana turned him over only to find herself pinned again. He sent a silent thank you to Tabitha as she agreed ushering everyone out. Zoey and Quinn grabbing a shaking Nicole.


	15. Making Sense

Dana tried to shake him loose hiding her awe and fear. She turned him over pinning him down as his eyes flashed

"Enough Dana." he spoke flipping them over grabbing one of her wrists pinning it above her head repeating it with her second wrist. She was impressed yet hid it

"Alright _Matthews_" She hissed to the person above her as his eyes pierced her

"I'm gonna let you go if you promise not to run after Nicole." he spoke slowly and calmly as an expression danced across her eyes

Fear assaulted her as she shoved back a memory of being in this similar position. The difference - Chase's intention was one of concern not to hurt her. He slowly eased his grip as he released her wrists moving to the side as she just stayed on the floor on her back. She was repairing her emotional wall calming her breathing down. She closed her eyes fighting the emotions as the scene played over and over, the book slowly falling.

"Are you ready to talk now?" a voice asked breaking her out of her thoughts as she hissed warning him off. She still needed to work on her emotional defenses. He sighed messing his curly hair as he studied her.

"Must have been some book" he mumbled seeing a small smile form on her face followed by forceful blinking.

"Is it safe?" a small voice asked peeking in as Chase glanced at Dana. She sat up slowly as she nodded okay signaling them in

Nicole looked scared out of her mind as Dana paled

"I'm sorry about your book Dana."

"It's okay. It was just some book" she lied weakly as Chase sensed it in her tone also seeing Tabitha's look of sympathy. He scratched his head looking around, all her books were there. Her history, math, chemistry, spelling, and English books were all there. He scanned, he must have missed something. Getting up and walking closer glancing over her section, he looked closer. One book was missing.. He glanced at Dana who was glaring at Logan for his "Dana doesn't read" comment.

"Where is it?" he asked Nicole as she answered the fountain. As soon as she said it two people bolted out of the room. One out the door and one out the window.

"Chase!"

"Dana!" their friends yelled but they were only yelling at the air.

Dana forced her legs to go faster, she has to get there before Chase. The students moved out of her way as she ran faster. Sighing in relief seeing he's not there she runs up grabbing it and bolting seeing a curly head zooming her way. She runs debating where to go before making her decision heading the opposite way. She runs through the hallway slamming a door open then shut looking for anywhere she can hide. She manages to duck out of sight just as the door opens, peeking out. Logan and Michael come in laughing as they grab a blix. She's trapped.

The door opened again revealing an out of breath Chase. Logan smirked seeing him trip his way to the bed

"Logan" Chase warned in a voice that could rival Dana's as he landed on his bed unaware the object of his thoughts is closer than he thinks.

A knock on the door breaks them out of their glare as Michael answers it

"Is Dana here?" Zoey, Lola, Nicole, Tabitha, and Quinn peek in as Zoey finishes the question.

Chase looks up making his way to them, "I thought she went back to your dorm." all agitation at the whole situation forgotten. The girls shook their heads as he walked to his bed reaching for his cell phone dialing a number. Voicemail

"She doesn't want to be found." he said hearing the automated message throwing his phone down. Tabitha watched him, she knew he cares for Dana if only she'd let him. "Colon" poked his scrawny head in

"Are any of you friends with Dana Cruz?" he asked as Tabitha, Chase, and Zoey glared

"Why?" Chase hissed furious

"She wants me" he said cockily, more cocky than Logan ever sounded

Tabitha snorted, "In your dreams" he smirked evilly

"I told you she's strong. Strong people turn me on." he spoke but before anyone could respond Chase had him pinned to the wall in the hallway something clicking making sense

"Wait a minute." he hissed glaring at him, "That American girl you said was strong, the one that made you chase after her. Was that Dana?" he asked venom in his voice as Tabitha paled thinking along the same lines.

"Oh yeah! She's feisty that one." he smirked

"She also told you she was in love with someone else."

"Like I said she's feisty, making up lies to get me to chase her."

"She wasn't lying" a voice spoke from behind them


	16. She's Not Weak

They all turned to the voice as "Colon" smirked. Dana.

"Come on baby-"

"I wasn't lying." she hissed

"Oh really? You said you were taken by an American guy. Who?" When Dana failed to answer he laughed sending chills through her. Not the good chills you get when someone kisses you in a certain way.

"No one you've heard of." Tabitha came to her defense, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either

"I thought you loved me Cruz" Logan smirked as Dana rolled her eyes and Quinn slapped his head

"Tell him." he said daring her confident she was just playing hard to get

"Enough." Chase broke in, "Dana doesn't lie. I've known her for 3 years. She may be a lot of things but a liar ain't one of them." he said yanking him closer before shoving him down the hall

He looked at Dana, disappointment shining in his eyes, "Having your friends stick up for you, that's weak." he said laughing down the hall

"I'm not weak!"

"She's not weak!" everyone looked at Chase and Dana as they talked simultaneously, Tabitha smiling understandingly

"What?" Chase growled, "She isn't. Like I said earlier, Dana is many things but weak isn't one." he went to sit on his bed grabbing his guitar strumming a few chords as they all dispersed going their own way. Dana was sitting by the fountain as the sky turned dark fast, walking towards the girl's lounge. She was halfway as a loud boom had her stepping up her pace. Even though their lounge was closer, she turned around heading somewhere else. Opening the door she sat down on the couch as lightning flashed out the window followed by thunder. She told herself to toughen up as she remembered what she did at Covington whenever it stormed.

_She was walking from class as grey clouds moved in overhead. She sniffed the air knowing it was gonna rain. She ran the rest of the way slamming her dorm room shut as the first boom was heard. She dug around finding her book before burying herself in her blankets covering herself completely clutching it to her chest as if __**he **__was there with her_

A loud boom awoke her from her daydream. **She couldn't do that now. Thanks Nicole**.

"Dana?" she jumped quickly placing the mask back on, turning to meet the voice.

Chase.

A loud boom was heard shaking her to the core as she wrapped her arms around her middle as the lights flickered before darkness surrounded them. Lightning flashed lighting up the room as Chase caught a quick look at Dana. He got out his phone making his way around the room using the light from it. Dana had vanished, he knew she had to still be in here as the door hadn't been open. He cautiously felt his way around as his phone light only shined a little. Something brushed past his leg knocking him down as he heard running footsteps down the hall. He chased after following the sound of a slamming door running inside. She was trapped. She could hear him moving around the room as he searched for her mumbling curses as he bumped into walls, desks, and beds.

"Dana?" he spoke into the silence as he felt around for a flashlight, finding one and turning it on. He shined the beam around but she was nowhere to be found. He looked under the beds but no Dana. He went towards the closet, aha! She scurried out knocking him down again as the flashlight rolled out of his hand. He grunted reaching for it shining it around once again. A knock on the door sounded through the dark room, he didn't answer as the person walked away. He knew Dana was scared and she already feels weak knowing he knows. That's right, he knows! He may not be as outgoing as his friends but he paid attention a lot more and noticed things often overlooked by others.

He finally found her crawling on the floor looking for a safe place as he stood in her way. They danced around as he followed her, he was getting tired so he cornered her. She growled realizing what happened but whimpered as an extremely loud boom shook the room. Just as he had that night when they were locked in here, he knelt down in front of her giving her room to get away as she blinked watching his movement.

He spoke calmly, "Dana. You're okay. You're safe." she dug herself further in the corner as lightning flashed but he could see the glimmer across her cheeks. He needed to do something and fast. Another knock sounded as he turned off the flashlight, listening as they walked away. Dana was choked up as she realized what he was doing.

"T... Thanks" she said weakly cringing as she stuttered it out

He chuckled, "You're welcome Dana." A loud crack was heard as she turned to the window backing out of the corner almost falling completely backwards finding herself caught in his arms. She moved out out of his arms but another crack sent her right back. She moved but he wasn't letting her go this time as he turned her around facing him

"Dana, it's okay to be-"

"I'm not scared _Matthews._"

Completely ignoring her protest, he went on. "It's okay to be scared Dana. Being scared is not a weakness, you're not weak. And you don't always have to be the damn strong one!" he spoke knocking down 3 of her walls as she watched him, he had never cursed even when Nicole had his guitar.


	17. Confessions Part 2

Dana watched him, wanting to believe his words. He could see the inner battle she was fighting as lightning lit up the dark room. A boom and crack had her flinching and he couldn't take it anymore yelling out

"Damnit Dana! Stop trying to prove yourself, you have nothing to prove to anyone. You're not weak, you're scared. Everyone gets scared of something. I can't stand to see you like this!" Dana stared wide eyed at his sudden outburst as he crawled to the bed sitting on the floor laying his head back on the mattress. She turned the flashlight off, she didn't want to see his reaction as she did something she's never done before.

"_Matt-_ Chase?" she whispered in the darkness slowly crawling around.

"Yes?" he spoke from somewhere to her right as she followed the sound reaching out with one hand.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you." she threatened as his laugh filled the room

"I already told you it's our little secret." he spoke as she again tried to follow the sound. She bumped into the wall with a mumbled "ouch" she rubbed her head crawling away.

"No, I mean what I'm about to tell you. I trust you.." she whispered the last part as she heard movement from somewhere to the left

"Dana, whatever is said between you and me stays between you and me unless specified otherwise" he spoke from somewhere straight ahead as she crawled slowly toward the sound.

She felt a bed in front of her as she spoke feeling out, "When I was 5, I was in my playroom as my parents argued in the other room. I stared out the window as the sky turned grey and it lit up with flashes. I thought it was the most magical thing and I liked the sound that followed the flashing lights in the sky. I heard a different boom as I peeked out to see glass all over the floor and my dad walking out the front door with bags in his hands. I ran out as the sky cried with me trying to call him to come back. He drove off as I stayed in the street for I don't know how long but-" she broke off as a loud crash was heard outside the window.

"Dana? It's okay." Chase spoke from her left as she blinked the tears back inching her way continuing, "I was soaked and cold as I walked up to our door, I had tried to open it but it was locked. I cried and banged on the door but my mom couldn't hear me over the storm so I crawled into a ball, hugging my knees and stayed there all night." she finished as she saw Chase within arm's reach as lighting flashed outside, his fists were clenched.

"Ever since then I didn't like thunderstorms. I'd hide under a bed, a table, in a closet anywhere, I could find that was safe. But nothing ever was until..." she broke off fighting with herself to go on and admit it out loud. She was right next to him lost in thought as a loud boom was heard as she reached and wrapped her arms around his leg, her head bowed low touching her arm. She jumped as she felt his hand in her hair as she shook as the cries fought to break free tightening her hold on his leg. Arms gently loosened hers as he moves her to where she was leaning on him

"Until you. I never knew what safe was until I met you. That night when we were in here, similar to this one, was the first time I felt safe. My mom, my dad, my home never felt safe. But you did. When I was transferred to my school in France then England, I was wishing you were there. That _blasted _book never left my side, I would hold it close to me and I felt safe. Not as safe as I feel when you're close but safe enough to relax." she spoke looking out the window. Anywhere but at Chase even though the room was dark. His silence was killing her yet she appreciated it, he was really listening.

He pulled her closer, tilting her chin up even though they couldn't see each other "Dana, you were alone then. All your life you were alone, you taught yourself to be strong. You're not alone anymore" those words were her undoing. She tried to cry silently but her body shook from the force of trying to keep it all in. His other arm wrapped around her as he guided her head into his neck. He pulled her closer feeling the force of her emotions she tried so hard to hide as tears cascaded onto his neck. His other arm wrapped around her back, his hand rubbing her back and playing with her air.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. A person can only be strong for _so _long" At his words she dug her nails into the back of his shirt as more tears fell. Tears she tried to hold back for so many years, her walls crumbling with every tear as he just held her in the darkness.


	18. Not Them

Chase just held her feeling her shake in his arms as she struggled to reign in her emotions. She flinched, closing her eyes into his shoulder every time thunder boomed outside. All this happening in under five minutes as the lights flickered on as they heard commotion on the other side of the door. Chase cursed mentally as the door opened but only one thing had his attention. Dana. Chase blinked, she has somehow managed to calm her breathing down and dry her face.

**That's not good for her**.

"Chase. Dana. There you guys are." a voice shook him out of his thoughts as he glared at the person who spoke. Nicole.

"Here we are" he hissed out as Nicole just smiled oblivious to his sarcasm as he glanced sideways at Dana, sighing. She was smirking up at Nicole, there was no sign she had been crying in his arms a few seconds ago. Wait. There was one small sign but you had to be close to her to see it, her eyes were slightly red. The only giveaway. He doubted she'd let anyone close enough to see.

"Guys! I found them!" Nicole yelled out the door as they heard feet pounding down the hallway as Chase hissed groaning. Dana nudged him as he looked up to meet her glance. She smirked bigger hiding her surprise at what she saw in his face. He looked mad. She frowned, **she screwed up again**.

"Chase! Dana!" shouts of their names sounded through the room as Chase stood up before falling back down. His foot had fallen asleep as he slowly regained his balance.

"Yep." he said leaning on the bed

"We were worried when we couldn't find you guys." Tabitha spoke sensing Chase's mood. She looked at Dana who shrugged, typical Dana. She saw an emotion in Dana's eyes as she backed away from him. Chase looked upset. Tabitha raised her eyebrows then frowned sensing something. She needed to get her away to ask her. Chase relaxed his expression, "We're fine" he said smiling at her. He frowned, turning away from her seeing Dana was further away from him than she had been. Tabitha scratched her head, her hunch growing.

"We should head back to our dorm, it's late." the mothering Zoey took charge as agreements were heard as they headed to the door. Dana stared out the window slowly following her friends outside. Her pace quickened as lighting flashed above her as she sped through the lounge door being the first to the room. Tabitha caught her eyes signaling to follow her.

"Are you okay Dana?" she asked when they were alone making sure nobody could hear them

"I'm fine." Tabitha watched her raising her eye brows skeptically

"Did something happen? Chase looked mad" Dana's eyes widened slightly as Tabitha hugged her

"What happened?"

"We were talking. I guess I did something to him." she whispered

Tabitha shook her head, her hunch was right

"Ahhh I see and you think he was upset with _you_?" she smiled understandingly

Dana's gaze met hers as she heard her friend's tone as Tabitha laughed leaning against the wall. Dana crossed her arms

"It's not fun-"

"Dana, I don't think he was upset with you. I think he was upset with _us_." Dana blinked shaking her head. She wanted to believe her friend's words but she's seen that look.

"I've seen that look Tabitha. Way too many times in my past." her friend stopped laughing realizing the direction their conversation has taken.

"He's not them Dana." Her friend touched her shoulder gently as Dana let the unspoken words wrap around her, "_He won't hurt you"_

Tabitha could see the inner battle within her friend and she frowned. Dana blinked furiously and her mask was back on. Tabitha shook her head, she loves Dana to death but she was so stubborn. She wants to believe her words but she won't _let _herself. Tabitha mentally cursed her parents for that one. A thought occurred to her

Maybe it wasn't _her _she needed and _wanted _to hear it from.

She smiled at the direction her thoughts took her, Dana watching her with a cautious expression. She shrugged turning and walking back into the room, Dana following after still weary. Tabitha needed to think, she was ninety-nine point nine percent sure Chase was upset with _them_. The next morning Tabitha caught up to Chase, catching his arms and spinning him against the wall of a building. Said boy startled, watching her cautiously.


	19. A Deeper Fear Revealed

"Tabitha?" he spoke breaking the silence. She just stared at him hoping Dana would forgive her for what she was about to do.

"When we found you last night-" his eyes flashed, catching her off guard. When Dana says his eyes storm, she really means it.

"I remember" his voice surprisingly soft and low, urging her to continue

"You seemed annoyed…" she was warring with her next statement hoping she wasn't betraying Dana's trust

He snorted, "I was. Do you have any idea how loud Nicole can get?" she laughed, relaxing.

"So it wasn't Dana you were upset with?" she took a chance, his facial expression immediately changing to one of concern

"No, why?" he sounded honestly confused and startled at her question. She mentally debated whether to tell him. Apparently he got impatient, spinning her around and pinning her. Her breath was taken away at his strength, he wasn't forceful though. He studied her as she mentally thanked him for confirming her suspicions

"Why?" he asked breaking her out of her musings.

"She thinks I was doesn't she?" she hid her shock. The boy catches on fast. Her silence was all the answer he needed. He blinked before banging his head softly on the wall near her head.

"Damnit Dana." He muttered and Tabitha could hear the care behind his tone as the pinned girl laughed shaking under him.

"That explains her-" he couldn't finish

"No!" a female voice shouted from a distance. Before either of the teens could blink, Chase was tackled, a person latching onto his back as he stumbled backwards. Tabitha made no move away from the wall as she watched Chase barely catch his balance leaning on a nearby tree.

"What the-" arms wrapped tightly around his neck as legs went around his middle.

"Dana!" a concerned shout reached his ears

"I won't let him hurt you." He jumped startled, falling on the grass as her shout blasted near his ear. Her hold tightened around him as he struggled to his feet. He looked up as students gathered around the two on the grass. Tabitha's face losing color as Dana's words reached her, a hand going to her mouth in concern.

_Those people hurt her more than she thought_. Hurt her enough to make Dana tackle Chase, the one boy she cares about.

"Dana, he wasn't-" Chase struggled to turn over but stopped himself to avoid hurting the girl on his back. He rolled over onto his stomach placing his hands on the grass raising them up. He finally was able to stand up trying without success to get Dana to let go. It seemed as though every time he tried to loosen her arms, they just wound tighter around him.

"Dana-" he gasped out of breath as nails dug into his t-shirt as he began to slowly walk away from the crowd. Her legs wound tighter with every step he took, having to stop to catch his breath.

"Dana." He tried again to loosen her hold but with no luck. Her only response was to bury her head in his neck. He sighed walking across the PCA campus as students laughed or pointed at the two. He wasn't in the mood,

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as the students gasped at his outburst. By the time he made it to his destination, his legs almost gave way as he leaned against a wall. Dana has yet to say anything else, her words sounding in his head.

"_I won't let him hurt you_."

_She thought he was hurting Tabitha_.

He would have laughed if it wasn't for the overwhelming concern he had for her. He shoved himself with a grunt off the wall, walking down the hallway. He sighed with relief seeing the familiar wooden door, shoving it open, kicking it shut behind them. Silence reached his ears as he calmed his breathing down. Dana's hold still tight around him.

"Dana, you can let go." He tried to once again loosen her hold on his neck. Her arms wouldn't budge, he was about to speak again as Tabitha came running through the door. Her eyes screamed concern at the sight meeting her eyes, Chase struggling to get her to let go. She slowly walked to them as Chase saw her, hands held up in a calming gesture.

"Dana, he wasn't hurting me." She whispered gently to her friend. There was no reaction. At first. She slowly raised her head eyeing Tabitha to see if she was telling the truth. Tabitha swore she saw a streak make its' way down from her right eye.

"We were only talking Dana." Chase broke in calmly. Tabitha nodded silently, signaling Chase was telling the truth. Dana eyed her friend skeptically as Tabitha's concern grew.

"He's telling you the truth." Tabitha assured her friend smiling softly. Chase felt her hold loosen slightly but not enough to free him.

Tabitha grinned up at Dana, "I was right." Chase and Dana stared confused as her smile grew

"Hallway." she said never breaking eye contact with Dana. Chase gasped as her hold tightened further, his legs almost giving away underneath him. She shook behind him as emotions coursed through her. She snorted, her wall going up, burying her head into the crook of his neck

Tabitha frowned, "Dana I wouldn't lie to you" she pleaded Dana to see the truth in her words. Chase just watched their interaction in silent confusion. He tried again to loosen her hold only to have her tighten her arms. He sighed collapsing onto the nearest bed, sighing in relief. Tabitha couldn't conceal her laugh even though the situation wasn't funny but the sight was just so priceless. Her laughter left her as she realized why they were in this situation, her eyes concerned for Dana.


	20. A Talk Between Friends

Chase was about to speak when the door swung open, revealing Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn. They halted almost falling, holding onto each other seeing the sight. Dana was latched onto Chase with Tabitha standing a few feet away. They would have laughed if Chase hadn't leaned on his side, taking a deep breath.

"You okay there Chase?" Nicole squeaked

"Oh yeah, I'm peachy keen." She missed the sarcasm in his tone as he felt Dana shake with laughter. He still was pissed with her from last night. He pinched her side as she squeaked in his shoulder, a small smile forming on his face. She softly punched him as he pinched her side again. He took advantage, moving at the right second breaking free rolling off the bed. Tabitha chuckled. The boy was smart. He got up holding his hands in the air victoriously as Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn watched confused. Tabitha laughed as Dana just snorted, rolling her eyes, a small tint of red gracing her cheeks.

"Why was Dana on Chase?" Zoey questioned. Tabitha stared out the window, Dana lowered her head and bit her lip as Chase just shrugged.

"I guess Dana got jealous I was talking to Tabitha." Chase joked breaking the silence as Tabitha sent him a silent thank you. Unbeknown to him Dana did too, he once again came to her rescue. She didn't know how to feel about _that_, she didn't need to be rescued. She can take care of herself. Tabitha watched Dana as Chase conversed with the newcomers, a battle within her was raging. Her friend was studying Chase warily as she eyed him walking to her.

"What's his angle?" Dana whispered to her as she jumped slightly as a flash lit the sky outside.

"Angle?" Tabitha was confused

Dana hmmed, "They all want something." Tabitha's breath hitched in her throat.

"He isn't like them Dana." She whispered back to her friend who looked skeptical.

"He won't hurt you. Or me." the earlier incident replaying in the theater of her mind. Dana paled automatically feeling guilty for thinking Chase would hurt Tabitha. Tabitha hugged her, "We were telling the truth, we were only talking." She whispered, settling on telling her what it was about.

"I had him pinned-" she laughed seeing Dana's impressed look

"Way to go girl." They high-fived causing Chase to look their way

"I was right." She repeated her earlier words causing Dana's brown eyes to break the connection with green. She tilted her head skeptically

"Oh really?" Dana challenged though Tabitha could hear the curiousness to her tone.

Tabitha inched closer so only Dana could hear her words, "We talked about last night. We were both right. He was annoyed-" Dana blinked furiously before Tabitha continued "But not at you. He was mostly annoyed with Nicole." She gestured to said girl

"In fact his exact words were, "Do you have any idea how loud Nicole can get?" Tabitha laughed as the memory danced in her mind. Dana laughed genuinely as said girl glanced their way. She just waved as they waved back before being roped back into the conversation.

Tabitha pulled her attention back, "He asked me if you thought he was upset with you. I didn't want to betray you but that boy is smart and intuitive Dana. I didn't say anything, I swear! He flipped me around pinning me which is when you came. You're hurt more than I thought you were." Dana moved away a little trying to absorb her friends' words.

"Dana I wouldn't lie to you, especially about Chase. You should have seen his face when you said you wouldn't let him hurt me. His eyes flashed so many emotions " Dana stepped further away, Tabitha inching closer. "He may be clumsy but that boy sees things that most people overlook. He knows you've been hurt Dana, I saw it in his eyes."

"He wasn't upset with me?" Dana asked hopeful as Tabitha smiled

"No." Dana threw her arms around her neck causing her to lose her balance. Thankfully they were near a wall so she reached out, halting their impending fall. She hugged back fiercely chuckling as Dana's hold tightened around her neck.

"Thank you" Dana whispered as Tabitha smiled bigger than she ever has.

"What did he tell you?" she asked pulling away. "About that night?"

"Nothing, just that he was upset." Dana looked happy at this information as something clicked in her friends' head

"Even if I asked, he wouldn't have told me." Tabitha spoke confidently "Whatever happened is between you two. Just know and believe he wasn't upset with you at all." She squeezed her hand walking away to the group on the other side of the room. Dana stared out the window, she wanted so badly to believe her words but she couldn't. Her parents really did a number on her.

Tabitha laughed as Logan glared at Chase, "You still owe me a giraffe." The friends laughed at Chases' words.

"I have to admit it was thrilling to see that side of you Chase. The sight of Logan flying into the desk was priceless" Zoey admitted hugging him. He shrugged, chuckling returning her hug.

"I have it recorded." She admitted as Logan spit out his sip of blix

"You do not Brooks." She took out her phone playing said video as laughing sounded around the circle of friends.

"Ooh there's another." She smirked playing and holding it up.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" a female voice was heard over the phone as Nicole came into view chasing after him. Everyone watched as said boy ran across the campus holding something in his hand stopping in front of the fountain. A howl was heard as Nicole came back on the screen as her hair dryer fell into the fountain. Laughter bubbled out again. Tabitha had to lean on Dana who had come over as the second video started.

"My poor hair dryer!"

"My guitar." Tabitha felt laughter beside her as she smiled


End file.
